


For Her

by charlotte123456789



Series: I'll Always Protect Her But Just Maybe I'm Worth It Too [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Eggsy, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can do anything you want to him, but don't you dare say a bad word about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bethaniealexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethaniealexander/gifts).



> "Obligatory disclaimer"

Eggsy stared off into the difference as he sat waiting for the helicopter to retrieve him from the fuck up of a mission he had just completed. It had started off fairly harmless mission; go in, get the needed info, get out. That was the plan anyway.

He had went in claiming to be a rich entrepreneur wanting to get involved in some of the more 'shady' areas of business available. A detailed background profile was made along with all the necessary documents to back it up by Merlin and it was going great. People were talking to him as normally as could be expected when you were a first time invested, he was getting the info.

That was until Dean walked in with his merry band of thugs. Merlin watching in on his glasses hadn't noticed yet as I was trying to subtly work my way around everyone and get out the room before they noticed me. Now whispering frantically to Merlin under my breath ignoring the odd looks I was getting from everyone I realised that I wasn't going to make it out before they noticed me. Seeing them now gathering a group of their own to go and jump me I whispered on last time to Merlin, "I'm sorry for messing this up so badly. I didn't know this would happen. Tell Harry I love him and I'm really sorry I was such a screw-up." Ignoring what Merlin was saying as each sentence got progressively louder with him no longer caring if anybody else heard as I was doomed already, I sighed one last time before taking off the glasses and crushing the in my hand.

And from there it really just went to hell in a handbasket. Just after I'd broken the glasses, as I'd predicted the newly formed mob blocked all exits and formed a circle around all sides so I couldn't escape.

Dean fronting the group with two of his personal thugs growled as he said, "All these years trying to protect your mummy and be a big boy. Attacking me and my friends, taking your little worthless family away from ME!" Then he ominously laughed as the two thugs moved to hold my arms back before I could try and make any small escape in my desperation, "But look at you now! Just like the worthless runt you were back then. No friends to help you now! Ha! What friends have you even got, nobody to get you out now. Now you're going to pay for all your stupidness!"

With that he signalled to the thugs to hold his head up as Dean punched him in the face. Hard. Eggs felt his nose break with a sharp crack that could be heard throughout the whole room. Many of the other people in the room were now coming over to watch the oncoming show, anticipating lots of violence to entertain them.

As Eggsy was attacked from all sides he finally managed to retreat back into his mind where the physical pain was just a dull ache in the background. Although this helped with the physical side of things, all the abuse being shouted at him by Dean wasn't being filtered. That he was a waste of space, should have been drowned at birth like the runt he was and that he'd ruined the whole family seemed to be favourites of his.

None of this was new to him anymore, enduring through most of it throughout his childhood but as he kept hearing the same things time and time again he started to believe it. Most the time he could pretend that part of him didn't exist. But when he thought he was alone or when things got really bad he would mentally berate himself for being such a weakling that he couldn't even protect himself from Dean.

Now collapsed on the floor as the group all started to kick him in whatever place they could that side of him decided to show up in his mind as the constant abuse being hurled at him brought it all up. Now taking abuse from every part of his body Eggsy felt near enough dead to the world as he tried to pretend that he didn't believe that he wasn't worth love and that he didn't believe that his whole life was pointless.

This abuse continued as he zoned out trying to convince himself he was worth the love he received from others.

That was until he heard Dean mention Daisy. Quickly coming back to consciousness he paid more attention to what Dean was ranting on about, ignoring the pain emanating from everywhere on his body. "...stupid woman took away my little Daisy! Can't even keep her about any more. Could've trained her up to be a proper nice housewife and given her to one of my partners to make sure I get a good deal. Would've had her doing all the running about, wouldn't need to do anything, she would've been made to do the dirty work for me..." Eggsy saw red as he listened to what Dean was saying.

Talking bad about him him could deal with, saying how he should've died at birth he could deal with, hell! Even the physical abuse he could deal with. But about Daisy just didn't happen.

You do not talk bad or threaten Daisy. His little baby sister that he would die for. Just no.

Rolling over onto his stomach, people leered at him as he tried to get up on shaky arms before he fell back down again. Dean must've told everybody to just stop and laugh as no kicks came forcing him back down as he tried again. This time he got to his knees, panting heavily he tried to get some oxygen back into his lungs before he threw up as the world spun around him. No doubt died to the concussion he could feel in among the the other numerous injuries he had.

Ignoring the voice in his head still telling him he was useless he clambered up to his feet swaying. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light as his brain protested to all of it, seeing as the group around him was starting to get interested again his slow working brain decided to give them something.

Dean was mocking him again but all Eggsy was hearing was him going on about Daisy. Keeping this in mind, ignoring all the mental and physical abuse thrown at him from before, he acted.

Moving like a Kingsman agent should, although slightly wobbly due to the many injuries, he ruthlessly tore down the closest people surrounding him, four out of twenty five. Grabbing a handful of knives from the table at the side of the room Eggsy threw them with a deadly accuracy getting rid of another twelve men. Down to nine, including Dean in this count.

Running up to another pair of men as they were finally catching up with what was happening and starting to get guns out Eggsy jumped and took them both down. Quickly twisting their necks rendering them dead he moved on ducking the multiple bullets being shot at him. Seven more to go.

Occasionally a few hit in non lethal places but the only thing that mattered was the seven remaining. Reaching one who had now ran out of bullets and was desperately trying to reload Eggsy grabbed the gun with a blank face as he swiped the legs from under the man and grabbed the clip he had been trying to reload the gun with now that he had everything he needed he reloaded the gun and proceeded to take down the man along with the other men trying valiantly to escape him. One more.

Dean was trying to get out but had found himself trapped in the corner of the room with no escape exit other than going through me. Eggsy smiled grimly as he shot Dean in the knee, screaming Dean slid down the wall as Eggsy limped over before crouching down whilst pointing the gun at Dean's head.

Eggsy kept the same grim smile on his face as he spoke, "You know, you had me ready to die back then. You broke me and I was ready to go. I'd said my apologies and my own mind did half the work for you. Years of psychological abuse took it's toll on me a lot more than you had ever realised. You had nearly won. But then you had to mention Daisy. You listen to me now. You have no right to anything in her life. She is a remarkable person that you have no control over. I protect her. You should've just kept your mouth shut and you would've had what you wanted. But no, I am doing this for her, not me. You almost had it. Then you were an idiot and opened your mouth. Don't get it wrong, I am killing you so you never get your dirty little hands on her. She doesn't have to live knowing the dark side to life. That's why I'm doing it."

With that final word he shot him point blank in the head. Eggs was close enough that the blood sprayed over his face. Grimancing he rubbed a hand across his face as he stared down at the gun.

Dropping it, he heard it hit the floor with a thud. With nothing now to distract him from the voice inside his head he let the tears flow free as he wandered out of the building to lean against the outside and wait for retrieval.

Knowing Harry as well as Merlin and Roxy would all most likely be on that helicopter only made him feel worse. What would happen now, he had shown how messed up he was as well as just killing a room full of men. Subconsciously scratching up his already bruised arms as a self coping method Eggsy went through the past god knows how long as he went through each minute mistake in detail not realising that his arms were now a mess with blood flowing freely from the many scratches he'd made.

Suddenly he realised how much better it would've been if he'd brought the gun with him. One shot and it all would've been over in a matter of seconds. Nobody to tell him how stupid he'd been to get caught, how he'd been too weak as a child as he couldn't even stand up to Dean, how he couldn't even stay calm and ended up in a panic attack which is where he was heading to currently.

Trying again to block all this out suddenly as he remembered how bad it would be to deal with a panic attack on top of the numerous other things wrong with him at the time. Yes, he thought, that would work. Just to focus on the pain rather than the thoughts. Although in itself would probably be worse as his muddled brain told him he was in shock Eggsy thought that the pain would hurt him less in the long run rather than the memories.

It came all of a sudden as his internal monologue shut off and the pain rushed in. His arms aching as he could see the blood beginning to conceal, he tried not to look at the rest of his body.

Propped up against the wall he focused on the pain before moving to surroundings and repeating time and time again.

Opening his eyes slowly he glanced up as he thought he heard the propellers. Closing his eyes before opening them again a few seconds later which was becoming harder and harder with each passing moment he finally saw the helicopter coming into view. A few moments later and it was on the ground a couple hundred metres away with people getting out.

Shutting his eyes Eggsy wondered who had actually came. Footsteps running towards him and a person crouching down finally got him to open his eyes again. Blearily he saw Harry looking over him before Harry himself realised Eggsy was looking up at him. "Don't you ever do that again. You can't tell me you love me then go and stop all communications leaving me to rush here wondering if I'll ever see you alive again. I can't go through that."

Eggsy slowly interpreted this information before managing a slow reply, "I'm sorry, you... you can go if you want... I'll still love you..."

Harry shook his head sadly. "Don't talk now, you just focus on staying awake. We'll sort this all out later. Just remember that I love you, you're in safe hands now."


End file.
